There might be a desire to install different kinds of devices, such as sensors, probes, electronic devices, etc. on a large number of heat exchanger plates of the plate heat exchanger. Examples of devices could be for temperature measurement, pressure measurement, sending of any kind of pulses or signals and wide range of other applications.
WO 2005/119197 discloses a plate heat exchanger having a plurality of heat exchanger plates. Devices in the form of sensors are provided at respective plates in the proximity of a gasket for sealing the plate interspace. The sensors are provided for permitting monitoring of the compression of the gasket material.